


The Rare Pearl of the Cloud Recesses

by GhostofNietzsche



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofNietzsche/pseuds/GhostofNietzsche
Summary: Characters from the 魔道祖师 Mo Dao Zu ShiLan Xichen tries to comfort his brother. Lan Wangji decides to contact spirits to learn more about his mother and hopefully understand his own inner turmoil.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Rare Pearl of the Cloud Recesses

Lan Xichen hoped that his words would calm the troubled heart of his younger brother. He reminded him of how his father had unconditional love for their mother even though it created much confusion for them as children. Against all odds, he protected her and adored her despite harsh words from his peers, obstacles, and the highly unusual marriage arrangements that they had.  
“Love is like a guiding star in the night sky. It will carry you through the darkest forest as long as you never lose it from your sight”, he said. As he left him sitting there on that wintry night he knew that Lan Wangji needed more than just flowery prose but that was all he knew and that was all he could offer.

Lan Wangji watched his brother glide away into the dark. He sat there, as he had done so often in the past, looking up at the room that had housed his mother for so many years. He gazed up at the stars and light snow began to fall. He wished his memories would disappear like snowflakes and melt away leaving him a clear mind, but he was not like that. He held onto everything, good memories but mostly the ones that hurt. It left him cold inside, even a delicate snowflake would freeze on his shoulders he thought. Somehow, he felt his mother would be the key. If he could only speak to her once more, hear her voice, even if it was just her spirit. But her voice had disappeared so long ago. Maybe if he knew what was in her heart he could understand his own turmoil. Suddenly, he had an idea. It felt wrong but he went with it anyway. He took out his guqin and began to play and hoped that any residual spirit voices would be able to give him something. He began to hear a faint voice not that of his mother but still a gentle one. What he learned shocked him. In some ways, it left him with more questions than answers, however, the one question that weighed heaviest on his mind and heart was finally crystal clear. This is the story the spirit told him.

Many years ago Qingheng-Jun had been night cultivating with his mentor Li Tze-Long and a few of his peers. That night he saw a face glowing in the moonlight like a pearl. The face was so ethereal that at first, he thought it was a ghost. He soon realized it was an enchanting young woman. As he approached her she drew her sword and threatened if he came near. He could see she was adept with her weapon and a fearless cultivator for a young lady. Just then his beloved teacher came up from behind her and said, “Oh I see my star pupils have finally met!” Qingheng-Jun thought this pupil was too young to be a student of his mentor and why had they never crossed paths before? He felt a little betrayed by the fact that his teacher had never mentioned this student but he was so taken in by her beauty that nothing made any sense. All night during the hunt he could concentrate on nothing but that face. The long swan-like neck, delicate hands, graceful arms, and thin straight shoulders. Her brows floated elegantly above her beautiful dark eyes like small butterfly wings. Alas during the entire evening she never even glanced in his direction. Her eyes always followed the teacher and he returned her looks with a gentle smile. Qingheng-Jun sensed something rising in his stomach...was it Jealousy? He could already feel his heart starting to break but there was no turning back he was in love and was willing to take all the heartache that came with it. By dawn, they had returned to the inn and were joined by other cultivators. By the candlelight at the inn, he could see that this young woman was even more alluring but he felt that her natural beauty was disguised by makeup. By the end of the week he could hold it in no longer and confessed his love for her, of course, she refused him. He thought that she would...but actually hearing her rejection made it worse. He was so utterly distraught knowing he would have to leave; unable to convince her to come back to the Cloud Recesses with him. Disheartened, he quit the night hunt early. Back at the inn, he began drinking out of his own anger and frustration. Later when she retired to her room he decided he had had enough of holding back he burst in the door. Before she could draw her sword he grabbed her by her firm straight shoulders and kissed her lips with all the lustful fury that had been building up the whole week. She's struggled against him wildly. He tore at her robes and kissed her neck. She fought back with unusual force but his drunken strength overpowered her as he slammed her to the bed. When he reached under the many layers of her robes he felt something that shocked him. He drew back his hand and staggered backward almost losing his balance. “Now you know!” She screamed at him..as she grabbed her sword and pointed it at his heart. “Please leave me, before it's too late. I will not tolerate your anger or disgust or judgment. I have found someone who accepts me as I am!” She pulled off the rest of her disheveled robes to reveal her body, not the one she identified with but the one that she was given at birth. Qingheng-Jun was awestruck. He wondered how he had not known that this beauty that had captivated his heart was actually a young man! When he looked at the pale thin body it seemed so obvious maybe somehow he knew all along...the confusion set in and his mind was racing. But what was even more inconceivable to him was that he still had a strong desire. There was no anger or disgust, just a burning passion that set fire to all logic in his mind. The need to possess this rare pearl had not changed. He realized now that his mentor was actually the lover of this young man. He asked if that was true and the confirmation came with a solemn nod. It filled him with rage. Suddenly, the screened wall of the adjoining room slid open and there stood his teacher, his robe loosened to the waist. The sight of this was too much for him; he drove his sword deep into his beloved mentor. The next moments were a blur filled with anguished screams turning to mournful moans. The three bodies entwined in a lasting embrace as tears fell on bloodied hands. Qingheng-Jun knew he must act fast, soon people would arrive and someone would have to pay for this crime. “Listen to me,” Qingheng-Jun whispered his voice hoarse from crying. “You are mine now. I don't care what you are. I love you. I will protect you as long as I live. No one will harm you and no one will ever know your secret. You will be my honorable wife, I will have no other. If you want children I will find a woman to have children... our children. You are mine. You are mine for all lifetimes.” Qingheng-Jun and the rare pearl who would soon be known as Madam Lan stole into the night and headed for the Cloud Recesses. He kept his promise.

Lan Wangji could feel tears running down his cheeks; he felt he understood everything now and yet nothing. He wondered if Lan Xichen knew any of this. It didn't matter. His thoughts went to Wei Wuxian. In the dark night, he spoke out loud “You are mine for all lifetimes.”


End file.
